Christmas Eve Sign
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Sequel to The Beauty Versus The Genius. Entry for Swift's Challenge for MBA story. Yukina has not been in the Beypark lately due to dance practice for the Christmas Eve talent show. Everything goes well until Kite... The next day after an argument, something happens to the lovely Gladiator Asura blader. Read to find out more. Kite X OC one-shot. Rated T for violence and cursing.


**This is sequel of The Beauty Versus the Genius. Plus I have decided to use this one-shot as my entry for Swift's Challenge, which is writing a Zero-G Romance One-Shot.**

**Couple: Kite X OC**

**Hope you enjoy reading this One-Shot!**

* * *

**Flashback from The Beauty Versus the Genius**

_The Guardian Revizer blader states, "I need to ask you something."_

"_What is it Kite?" asks Yukina._

_The brown haired Japanese blader wonders, "Want to go out sometime? Just you and me for a change"_

_"Sure thing and this time you choose the place where we are going," says the fifteen year old blader, "Maybe I can ask Madoka to baby sit Aimi."_

_Kite exclaims, "It's a date!"_

_"Su-Wait What!" yells Yukina at the brown haired blader._

* * *

**Three Months Later- In a Dance Studio**

Yukina was wearing a black tank top on with a pair of dark blue sweatpants with a pair of white sneakers on. Her shoulder length black hair was in side ponytail. The fifteen year old Gladiator Asura blader looks out the window and sees that snow was falling onto the ground lightly. A small grin appears until she approaches the speakers and looks down at a copper colored iPod touch on the floor. Yukina looks over the play list of dance songs she loves and looks down at an unfolded Japanese fan that was there. The fifteen year old knows the song she was going to dance to and takes the fan from the floor. She looks down at the song that she was going to dance to.

Before she plays the song, the ravenette wonders about a familiar blader that she has been close to. During the time she has been spending with Kite Unabara, she gives him signs that he constantly constant ignores. The Gladiator Asura blader understands that the brown haired-blue eyed Japanese blader was busy, but he has been ignoring her lately. Yukina sighs to herself and presses the play button on her iPod Touch and starts the song.

**Sign (Japanese Version) By Brown Eyed Girls **

_Hanareteku no dot dot dot dot dot_

_Kitdzuiteta yo dot dot dot dot dot_

_Subete wa (kitto) yume na no (zutto)_

_Namida no sign sign dot dot dot dot dot_

Yukina opens the fan and starts dancing to the first few steps of this song. She recalls that the music video focuses on more on the choreography than the visual. As she was dancing to the song, Yukina stumbles and falls onto the wooden floors of the dance studio. The fifteen year old blader groans loudly before standing up once again. She starts the song once more again and the lyrics from the first verse plays once more. During the second time around, the Gladiator Asura user flawlessly goes through the first part of the dance.

_(Dot dot dot dot dot) kotoba wo sagasu_

_(Dot dot dot dot dot) mayou yubisaki_

_Okuru koto yori machi tsutdzukeru no ni_

_Hitori obie (dot dot dot dot dot)_

_It's me koi no kurushisa_

_Tic tac toc, keiken shite kita_

_Kitsui wakare itami wo kasane_

_Jibun wo dondon okubyou ni shita_

_(Change change change) tsugi ga last_

_(Believe) shinchou ni naru yo_

_Watashi no koto, tokashita kimi to_

_Onaji ashita wo mita katta_

As Yukina was passing through the next two verses of the song, a familiar nine year old bluenette was skateboarding in the light snowy weather. The Gladiator Asura blader was not paying attention to it and green colored eyes was focusing on the girl that was dancing with the fan.

"Yukina? Why is she dancing?" questions the young bluenette.

_Futari sogoshita jikan wa_

_Mujaki sunao na jibun ni_

_Anata kanjite mirai shinjite... _

_Setsuna sugite_

_Itai no shitte dot dot dot dot dot_

_Tsurai no shitte dot dot dot dot dot_

_Subete ga (maji) suki na no (mada)_

_Todoite sign sign dot dot dot dot dot_

Eito, who was young bluenette decides to skateboard his way to the beypark. He does not want the Japanese ravenette to find out that he was spying her. Yukina on the other hand continue dancing to the song because she needs to get through the song without messing up.

(_Dot dot dot dot dot) anata wo sagasu_

_(Dot dot dot dot dot) nareta yubisaki_

_Koko kara keseba anata no kioku mo_

_Kiete onegai! (dot dot dot dot dot)_

_Kimochi hanarenai youni_

_Munashii egao myou ni_

_Nani ga riyuu? doushite sign?_

_Did you get ma sign sign_

_Mou ichido futari deatte_

_Mou nidoto hitori ni shinai de_

_Tsutaeru tweet kizutsuku weak_

_I want you by my side side_

This time around a familiar blonde haired girl was walking pass the dance studio and sees Yukina dancing. She then opens the door, which makes the mauve eyed blader pause the song and places the fan on the floor. A smile appears on her face and approaches the blonde haired fifteen year old/

"So you decided not to go to the beypark again this week," says the blonde haired blader.

Yukina sighs and responds, "I need to focus dancing because the Christmas Eve talent show that is coming up next week. There is no time for me to pick up Gladiator Asura and beyblade at the moment Ren."

"I and you are going to be dancing to this song for the showcase," wonders Ren.

Yukina nods her head yes because Sign is one of her favorite song from the famous Korean four member group Brown Eyed Girls. She explains to her only female best friend that she was going to be dancing to the Japanese verison of their song, which was called Sign. Ren now understands that the fifteen year old Asura blader was focusing dancing to make sure she does well during the at the talent show

The Thief Phoenic blader questions, "Are you going to be stopping by the beypark though?"

"Yeah since I left Aimi there with Zero and the others," says the fifteen year old ravenette to her friend.

The blonde haired Thief Phoenic smiles and tells her that she was going to be at the beypark. Immediately after saying that, Ren leaves the Japanese ravenette by herself. Yukina sighs to herself and picks up the fan one more time and continues dancing to the song.

_Hitori namida wo koraete_

_Muri ni hisshi ni waratte_

_Yowaku furuete koe wo kobashite_

_Kurushi sugite_

_Itai no shitte dot dot dot dot dot_

_Yowai to shitte dot dot dot dot dot_

_Subete ga (maji) suki na no (mada)_

_Todoite sign sign dot dot dot dot dot_

_Nani ga ikena katta no? dou sureba yokatta no?_

_Wakaranai yo kotaete yo (jebal~)_

"I hope I can win this competition because I have been practicing for the last two weeks now," says Yukina as she continues dancing.

Aside from beyblading, Yukina's other passion is dancing since she also has a great interest of music. Her preferred genres of music includes Japanese Pop, Korean Pop, Alternative Rock, and Korean Hip-Hop. As the fifteen year old continues dancing to the Japanese song, Yukina has been thinking about a certain somebody as well. Yes and certain somebody, but she doubts he would recognize her more than the friend that she is to him.

_Sumi gappa Mayday dot dot dot dot dot_

_Mami appa Mayday dot dot dot dot dot_

_Shiganun to Tic Toc furuman ga Tic Toc_

_Tururini ne sign sign dot dot dot dot dot_

_Hanareteku no dot dot dot dot dot_

_Kitdzuiteta yo dot dot dot dot dot_

_Subete wa (kitto) yume na no (zutto)_

_Namida no sign sign dot dot dot dot dot_

As the fifteen year old dances the last few steps on the song, Yukina was focusing on the steps until the songs finally finishes. This time around, the black haired practices the choreography once more without the song as back up. As she was dancing by herself, a familiar brunette blader watches the Gladiator Asura practices her elegant fan-like dance. Kite was amazed on how beautifully Yukina was practicing dancing

"_So this is the reason why Yukina was not at the beypark today," _thought the Guardian Revizer blader.

As she Yukina continues dancing to the song, her mauve eyes looks up and sees Kite watching her dance to the Japanese song. She closes her fan and a smile appears on the ravenette blader's face.

Yukina says, "I did not expect you to come here Kite."

"People have been questioning about your whereabouts for the last few weeks," responds Kite.

Yukina explains to her friend that she has been practicing for the Christmas Eve showcase. She was going to be dancing in the show on her own during the showcase. Kite has heard about it and it's the showcase was also a competition who is the best of the best when it comes either singing or dancing. Yukina explains that she was going to be dancing the during the competition she really enjoys it .

Kite wonders, "What song you are going to be dancing to?"

"Sign by the Brown Eyed Girls. This is song in one of my favorites because of the dance and also the meaning of lyrics of this song," replies the Gladiator Asura blader.

"What does the lyrics of song mean?" asks Kite.

Yukina says, "In the Korean version, there is a guy who is taking so long to find out that the girl loves him. She gives signs to guy, but he does not realize any of them. As he realizes that he loves her, it is too late since the girl is dead in the video."

Kite never though that she song she was dancing has such a deep meaning. Yukina explains that almost fell in love for the first time when she was twelve. She tells him a story about when she was trying to admit her love for the twelve year old boy. The Gladiator Asura blader admits she did not follow the signs the guy was giving her. Yukina says that the twelve year old boy she loved died two weeks later in a fire. Tears slowly trickle from the mauve eyed blader's eyes. Kite approaches the fifteen year old blader and pulls her into a warm embrace. The pain from the boy's death three years ago aches the ravenette's heart.

"I am sorry about your loss Yukina and I hope you win the competition," states the Guardian Revizer blader.

Yukina whispers and responds, "Thank you."

"It' not a problem at all," says Kite.

* * *

**The Next Day- In the Beypark**

Zero was facing a random blader while Shinobu, Ren, Eito, Aimi, Maru, and Kite was watching the match. The Guardian Revizer blader looks over and sees Yukina walking into the beypark. He thought that the Japanese ravenette was practicing dancing once again.

"Go now Samurai Ifraid!" exclaims Zero.

As Yukina sits down on the bleaches, the copper haired young girl turns her head over and sees the Gladiator Asura blader sitting down on the bleachers. The nine year old girl stands up, which brings the attention to the group.

Aimi asks, "Why are you not practicing today Yukina?"

The ravenette looks over at her younger sister and explains that she needs to take some off from dancing. Yukina tells Aimi that she is probably not able to dance in next week's talent show. Overhearing the conversation between the Shion Sisters, Kite can tell that the situation has gotten worse. The Asura blader will not dance because of the death of her crush three years ago.

"Why is Yukina not going dance in the talent show?" questions Ren.

Kite suddenly responds, "It's because of the song she chose since it reminds about the boy she loves."

"How would you know that Kite?" asks Zero.

The Guardian Revizer blader comments, "I visited Yukina in the dance studio and she told that the song reminds her of crush. He died three years ago on the day Yukina was going to tell him I love you."

After hearing that, the Japanese ravenette glares intensely at Kite with her mauve colored eyes. She lifts her right hand and smacks the Guardian Revizer blader with force.

"Don't be blabbing out whatever I fucking say to you in front of everybody else because that really insensitive of you to do," viciously states Yukina.

The Gladiator Asura blader was annoyed for the fact Kite would say this front of everyone. She runs away from everybody and Aimi could not believe that this had to happen. The Japanese Ravenette decides not to see about and shuts her eyes. As she crosses the street, the fifteen year old was not paying attention the street because she was cursing on how Kite was acting nosy. Without noticing, a navy blue colored car that was going towards fifteen year old blader.

**Bam!**

Yukina lands onto the street where the car hits her. The driver, a woman in her mid-twenties rushes outside and sees the Gladiator Asura blader on the concrete streets. She immediately takes out her cell phone and dials 911 immediately. The young ravenette blader was bleeding slowly since the impact from the cause caused her bleed slightly.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later After the Beypark Incident**

Kite and Eito was walking in the same direction as Yukina was going. The two Unabara brothers decides to go home until they hear loud police and ambulance sirens close by from there location.

"What's going on?" questions Eito.

Kite assumes, "Maybe another car accident."

The Guardian Revizer blader was wrong as he approaches the scene. The paramedics puts a familiar fifteen year old blader onto the stretcher. Kite's heart stops and begins to ache as he watches the Gladiator Asura blader was rushed into the ambulance.

"Yukina…" mutters the brown haired blader to himself.

The Pirates Orojya blader asks, "What happened to Yukina?"

"This was my fault. I should have not mentioned her crush's death to you guys. If that did not happened, the car would not have hit her in the first place," comments Kite.

The blue eyed blader brings up a great point because it was his fault that the blader he cared for was dying because of a small argument. Kite knows that he has to make this situation better and talking to the Gladiator Asura blader was the first step.

* * *

**Christmas Eve- In the Hospital**

Yukina was sitting up on the hospital bed with her head bandaged up. The fifteen year old Gladiator Asura blader was lucky enough to survive the car accident without obtaining more deadly injures. She managed to break her right leg and received a minor concussion. Yukina was disappointed for the fact that she cannot participate in the Christmas Eve talent show now. Mauve colored eyes watches the as the snow was falling once again.

"Yukina," says a familiar voice.

The Japanese ravenette turns her head over and sees the Guardian Revizer blader in the room. He was holding a small gift wrapped gift in his hands. Mauve colored eyes shift away so she can avoid eye contact with the bastard who blabbed out her most personal secret.

Kite says, "Ignoring me is not going to work Yukina."

"Go away Kite. You have not no right to see me. Because of you, I was not able to perform tonight," retorts Yukina.

The brown haired blader states, "I am sorry because I did not know how much it affected you. I had no right to mention in front of everyone."

"Yes you are right and I want to be alone," says the Gladiator Asura blader.

Kite sits down and says, "No I am not going to leave you alone because I am not going to lose you a second time around."

Yukina shifts her head slightly and stares at the deep blue eyed blader with her delicate mauve colored eyes. She did not expect Kite to say something like this. It was indeed unlike for the Guardian Revizer blader to say something like that at all.

"I love you Yukina and I am sorry for not even noticing the hints you have been giving me for the last month. If I make the same mistakes the second time around, I will not forgive myself because the last thing I want to see you is dead," comments Kite.

He slow approaches the injured fifteen year old blader as caresses her right cheek. Kite slowly places his lips gently on top of Yukina's lips and kisses her gently. The ravenette slowly closes her eyes and kisses her favorite genius blader lightly on the lips. A few seconds after that delightful and wonderful kiss, Yukina parts away from Guardian Revizer blader and she sits up.

Yukina says, "I understand how you feel and I sorry for what happened last week," says Yukina.

The sixteen year old blader shifts his glasses and replies, "It's alright Yukina because I deserved it. Plus I have a nice gift for you."

Kite hands the injured blader the gift wrapped present and Yukina accepts it all. The Gladiator Asura unwraps the gift and the fifteen year old blader looks over and sees it was a Japanese edition of the Brown Eyed Girls' Sound G. CD. She was indeed in shock to know that Kite got her the CD she always wanted for such a long time.

"How did you know?" questions the injured ravenette.

Kite smiles and says, "You told me that Brown Eyed Girls is your favorite K-Pop girl group."

"True and I really love this gift," responds the beautiful Japanese ravenette.

The Japanese brunette genius blader states, "I know you were going to love it. It was not e-"

Kite was interrupted as Yukina kisses the older blader once more. The brown haired Revizer blader was indeed in shock by this, but decides to kiss the injured blader once more. This time around Kite stops the kiss, which makes Yukina worry suddenly. The Japanese brunette looks up and sees that it was getting late now.

"I will see you tomorrow then," says Kite.

Yukina smiles and replies, "See you tomorrow Kite and I need say one more thing."

"What is it Yukina?" asks the brown haired blader.

The black haired Asura blader wonders, "Let's go on that date you requested three months ago when I get out of the hospital."

The Guardian Revizer blader responds back, "Sure thing Yukina."

* * *

**This ends this one shot. No, it is not a songfic because I used the lyrics the songs to corresponding to Yukina's dancing in the story instead. The lyrics of the song is in Japanese (since I loved this version of the song better than the Korean Version). Hope you enjoy reading this one-shot. Please read and review.**


End file.
